mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Frozarburst/Toon Wars Shorts: Take it Slow
One day during the years of the Rhybloflaven Adventure Academy, the class of Professor Cyrus leave out after yet another session where the teacher throws a Magisword in Bunky the Closet after the Warriors for Hire used them against the curriculum. This time, Prohyas used it when Bimm was stuck in expanding whol and couldn’t use the shearing tool. ''' '''Prohyas leaving out the room: I just don’t understand why he won’t let us use at least one Magisword! Doesn’t he know it makes things a lot easier? Vambre leaving out the room: Well, he did say it wasn’t part of the curriculum. But some of these lesson require a bit of expertise we don’t have, nor anyone else in that regard. No offence to them, of course. Cattus coming over to Bimm: Are you alright, Catty Rumpus? Bimm still dizzy from the experience: I’m not sure...I think I need a glass of milk to calm my nerves... Familiar getting on his Magiphone: Yeah, considering what you described the future would be like by falling in whol, I think it’s for the best. Cyrus: Well now that our traditional confiscation of them Magiswords is over, I wanna thank ya for participatin’ in this here endeavour, Bimm. You get an A for the day. Prohyas ain’t so lucky, as always… Frank: BOK! Bimm: No offence, sir, but I feel as though much of what I’ve done was too much for me to handle, physically...and mentally. I’m sorry… Cyrus: HAHA! Ah, little one, you just as funny as ever, but yer so right. I know some don’t find me to be the best role model when it comes to stuff like this, but I’m not afraid to make recommendations either. Maybe you need a bit of help. Someone besides me that you can look up to. ''' '''Cattus: That does not sound like a bad idea, if I do say so myself, Bimm. Perhaps you can get inspiration from someone to better yourself and more. Bimm fiddling her fingers: I dunno... Morbidia suddenly stretching her head in the conversation: I have an idea! (Brings full body over) Why not get yourself a BOYfriend or something? That’ll at LEAST be a fresh start. Bimm: Well, our parents always did implore me to find the perfect man so I can continue the tradition of adventuring...Forcibly… Cyrus: Not quite what I was expectin’, but whatever works! (Walks out class with Frank) I’m out now. Frank: BOK BOK! Familiar: Alright, but who would you pick? I’ve got this dating app on my phone that says there’s like 17 people who match your style. Gateaux: Wait, why do you have a dating app? You’re not in love with anyone too, are you? Familiar lifting his tail and wiggling his ears: U-um...Research. Bimm: I have 17 matches?! Can you name a few? Familiar: ...Well, uh...You see…(Points) ''' '''Bimm turns behind her and notices that some of her classmates, Phibby, Prohyas, and Gateaux are all standing there blushing and kicking dust from the floor, all while giving her a nice big grin, seemingly enamoured by her appearance. Bimm: Oh my… Cattus: Now seems to be your window of opportunity! (Opens room window and pulls out Whirlwind Magisword) I’m off to eat lunch! Then I will happily return after school! (Jumps out window and flies with Magisword) Tally-ho!! ''' '''Familiar: So, where’d you wanna take this, sis? I’ve gotta get home and and go job searching so our folks can stop talkin’ about it. Bimm: I’ll stay after hours. Just 30 minutes later, Bimm sits down at the school cafeteria with around 17 male students her age coming over in a line. #1 ''' '''Bimm: Oh hi Phibby! I didn’t realise you were the first one on the list? Phibby: Yeah, it took me a while, but I made it just in time. Had to battle a lion, an orcatiger, and some other guys who were cuttin’ in line outside. Did you wanna start first? Bimm: No, actually. I just wanted to hear a bit about you before anything else. Like what’re your favorite hobbies? Phibby: Punchin’ stuff. Bimm: Any careers? Phibby: Punchin’ stuff. Bimm: ...Is there something you really like about me besides how I look? Phibby: Honestly, I think you’re really cute n’ shy, and that’s not bad! And oh boy, look at the time! I’ve gotta go n’ help my Ma n’ Pa fight a giant eel for the dragons in the Volcanic Weeds. (Gets up and takes out shield) Later! (Flings shield and himself like frisbee and leaves the school) YEEeeee…. Bimm thinking and shaking: ''It’s ok, Bimm. Stop being so scared all the time. It’ll get better soon, won’t it?'' #2 Bimm: So, I hear you like, writing? Gateaux: Not just regular writing. Fanfiction. Bimm: I’m not sure I follow. Gateaux: It’s basically a fan of something writing for what they like. For example, in one of my works I’ve published for a different series than what I usually write for, I’ve taken Julius from the Chronicles of Narwhal and paired him with Sally from Roboshark. Because truth of the matter is, Roboshark wouldn’t be a good parent. Bimm: I see… Gateaux: And also in another story that isn’t a crossover, I’ve inserted my own original character, Gary Yjaleavme, to pair with Sally instead. He’s a rich man who owns an entire mansion and half the state. Bimm: Is there more to him in the story? Gateaux: Um...No. #6 Prohyas flying in with his Hoversword: Hey there, Bimm! Didn’t think you’d be lookin’ for a guy like me! Bimm: Well, I have to start somewhere. How are you? You didn’t look happy after our last class. Prohyas: Doin’ just fine as always. Just had a bit of trouble with our teacher, but hey, it’s bound to happen. He’s just jealous sis n’ I got more magiswords than he does. Bimm: Professor once said something about the Magiswords, but it wasn’t a part of the curriculum. Prohyas: Ah, that sucks! (Takes out Dolphin Magisword) It’s all about these babies right here. This one’s my favorite. Dolphin Magisword: EKEKEKEKEKE! Bimm: Oooh! How many do you have right now? Prohyas: Around 342. Sis just found another 347 the other day for both of us. Bimm: Wait, you use all of them?! Prohyas: We have to! Or else we won’t be able to find and collect more to feed our obsession! Bimm: But what if you run out or lose the swords? Prohyas: We’ll just find more with the Tracking Magisword. Or we’ll find a Time Portal Magisword. Whichever comes first. Bimm thinking again: ''Maybe I should have asked what would happen if they ever got destroyed, but, that’s a bit too harsh...I wonder how everyone else will be like.'' #9 Bimm: Ok, so, #9 is...Witchy Simone..? ''' '''Simone: Sup? Bimm: Are you...dating me too..? Simone: Dating? Nah, I just came to see if you were gonna pick my man. Then I’d have to kill ya, but you made the right choice! Bimm: (Gulp) May I ask who he is maybe? I’m sorry this is personal. It’s been a long day… Simone: You know. It’s the same white haired mook who’s clearly got a problem findin’ all those swords, but has that rockin’ chest! To me, I see a bit more in him than just his gimmicks every episode. (Gets up from seat) Anyways, hope ya find who you’re lookin’ for like I did! ''' '''When Simone leaves, Bimm takes in what Simone said about Prohyas. That there’s more to a man than just what they do with a Magisword and their looks. But before she could keep thinking about it, #10 in the line walks up to Bimm and sits down. He’s a tall looking guy with a helmet on his head resembling Helmut’s but more jagged and pointy. Met: Hey. I’m Met. Can I git yo number? #15 #15 is a crazy looking kid with a plastic knife that he constantly strokes against the metal end of the table as though he were sharpening it. #15 sharpening a toy knife: The last thing you want on your academy date is someone’s secrets, but as it turns out, that might be what you get. #16 #16: Macklemore here with another fantastic product! And it’s called, ME! With one easy payment of 17 hundred Magicoins, you can experience abs and booty beyond your wildest dreams! And if you pay an extra $10 for our exclusive bonus feature, you can get a place on the Wall of Infinite Booty! Bimm unable to respond: ...Um…How much was it again..? #17 #17 is a normal looking human kid with clothes resembling the ones Prohyas will wear in the future. Bimm: Ahahahaha! ' '#17: And then he slipped on a banana peel! ''' '''Bimm: Hahaha! Gotta admit, I haven’t laughed this hard in such a long time! But I’ve neglected to ask this past 10 minutes, where’s your home? Maybe we can hang out with each other. #17: Oh that’s easy. It’s a house in the middle of the Deep Dank Woods that used to belong to the people who made that horror movie that made more people go to the altar! Also, my Daddy likes to talk with other kids and give out free candy. In fact, he should be somewhere he right now to pick me up! I could introduce you to him if you want. Bimm cringing internally: ...That sounds, wonderful...Can you sit right here for just a moment? I'll be right back. I have to go to the ladies room. #17: Okie dokie. When Bimm shuts the door to the restroom, she immediately takes out her Magisword and sips her coil to the open air vent where she crawls in to the outside of the academy building through the wall, where she meets Cattus the One Blade once again, who’s just come back from his daily routine elsewhere. Surprised and very concerned, Cattus leads on his knee and faces Bimm now that she appears highly disappointed and upset at the outcome of her day. Cattus: Oh my! Are you alright, Bimm? Bimm nods no. Cattus: It didn't work out for you today, did it not? Bimm nods no again Cattus: ...Would you like to tell me how it went? This way you can get it out of your system. Bimm nods yes and grabs onto Cattus’ hand as he twirls his Magisword in the air and takes flight with her just a few feet above ground across the field away from the school in the dawn of the night sky. Together for about another hour, they converse and Bimm tells Cattus everything she learned today and how she felt. For the most part, she was disappointed. Almost every person besides Simone either spoke highly of themselves, wanted her only for how cute she was, or had a problem. Simone taught her something indirectly that she now respects Cyrus even more, and plans to ask him something about the Magiswords later on. But for now, she’s just clearing her head while Cattus listens closely, not missing a single detail. Eventually though, she wants to hear from him, and he simply smiles and summarizes his day since not much had happened this time around before he returns the talk over to her. Both of them land by the nearest village in town and finish up their chat. Bimm: I just felt that if I did this sort of thing, it would make me happy. But I've failed again... Cattus: You didn't fail anyone, Bimm. Love is a common part of life. We can't always go searching for it without properly knowing the person first. Sometimes we have to patient. After all, love doesn't always come at first sight! Bimm: Hehehe, yeah.. Just a for moment, the two felines look each other in the eyes calmly and longingly, almost seductively but in a good way. ''' '''Cattus: ...Is, there something wrong? Bimm blushing: N-no, no. It's nothing. I just thought I saw something on your face. I guess I should he going. ''' '''Cattus: Do you need me to drop you off? Bimm: No, my house is right over there. I can just walk. ''' '''Cattus: Ok then. I've enjoyed our conversation, Madame Rumpus. Bimm: Maybe you should just call me Bimm...See you soon, One Blade. (Steps forward) Cattus: Hm..? Bimm quickly and gently gives a kiss to Cattus’ right cheek and walks off smiling while the One Blade doesn't know how to feel. When she shuts the door to her house, Cattus falls drunk in love with his ears dropping down and his knees bending a little trying to support himself. He happily hops in the air with his Whirlwind Magisword and uses it like a jet, shooting himself into the sky with a heart shaped cloud spawning out the end! No one quite knows what the future holds for these two, but it's clear to them that they were likely meant for each other and they didn't even know it... The End Category:Blog posts